Running to you
by TheJadeGeorge
Summary: AU, Kurt Hummel just wanted a normal Cross Country season, but then he meets Blaine Anderson a rival runner with a big heart and even bigger voice. Throw in a musical, confused feelings and Sue Sylvester and you'll have chaos


An: Alright, here we go. This is an AU, and It's based off my own love for running and the fact that Kurt looks like a distance runner. Klaine, Wevid, JeffXOC and others!

XXXXXXXX

Kurt Hummel huffed silently as his singlet one again went up his butt. Why his couch decided to put everyone in singlet uniforms, was a mystery. They weren't flattering on anyone who was a size zero. Kurt glanced around the bus, and frowned. Why did the cross country meet have to be so far away? The only thing Kurt knew was that it was held at some fancy private school. That meant that the runners paid to go there, and they were probably good. Well, Kurt Hummel would be better. He got state runner up last year, and this year, he was going after the gold.

By the time they arrived at the school, Dalton Academy, Kurt was trembling with a mixture of nerves and excitement. This was the first meet of the season Kurt was ready to impress. Coach Sylvester, who was actually a cheer coach moonlighting as the cross country coach, stalked across the field to sign in the runners and get their number. Kurt winced as the blonde woman shoved what appeared to be another coach. That woman scared the crap of Kurt. He was going to lie, if Sue Sylvester told him to get his ass up there in first place, he'd do it.

Kurt grabbed his underarmour bag from the bus and slung it over his shoulder. As soon as he stepped outside, the cold got to him. He opened his bag and pulled out a pair of red sweatpants that had McKINLEY CC on them. He cringed, he hated sweat pants. He preferred nice skinny jeans, but he showed up at a meet wearing them, he'd be a laughing stock. He slipped on a hoodie that had HUMMEL on the back before walking over to the fence post that had the course map. It seemed pretty simple enough. He glanced back at the team and stared. Jade George, a sophomore runner, was opening a juice box with her teeth. She was currently trying to ignore Puck, who was trying to hit on her. Kurt never got why Puck ran cross country. He wasn't really built for it but he was decent.

Kurt pulled out his IPod and quickly put on his playlist he used for meets, it was full of pop, alternative but mostly Broadway. While Kurt loved running and everything to do with it, his main love was Broadway. It was like a connection he had with is mother, who died when he was eight. Apparently his IPod was in the mood for some Thoroughly Modern Millie, because Muqin started to blast in his ears. Kurt would love to play one of the Chinese boys.

When Kurt was messing with IPod, a group of teenagers in blue hoodies moved in front of him. Some of them even had on Letter Jackets. Almost all of them had a warbler patch. When Kurt looked up, he saw one of the boys walking backward. He was short, with gelled back hair and rather expressive eyebrows. When his eyes met Kurt's, he was shocked by the way the sun hit the hazel eyes. The shorter guy flashed him a smile and Kurt couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his lips. He turned back around and Kurt found out his last name was Anderson. He was cute.

After walking the course, Kurt met up at the bus, where Coach Sylvester was waiting with the numbers.

"Alright, Porcelain, this is it. Your chance to make me look good. Normally, I wouldn't need help but I don't know this prep school typed. So, Tickle-Me-Doe-Face, you get out there and win and if you don't win for every single person who comes ahead of you, you owe me three miles."

Kurt felt his throat go dry. Dear god, this woman was crazy. She thrust his number in his face, before going off to look for the ladies, who were running fist. Kurt pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt, and safety pinned his number on. He glanced at the clock and realized he ran in forty minutes. He needed to stretch and warm up. He quickly went through his stretched and warm-ups, relishing in the feel of his muscles coming to life. That's when he noticed the ladies lining up on the start/finish line. He made his way over and gave each girl a good luck and a pep-talk. He pulled Jade and Leslie Graham off to the side,

"Alright, Ladies. This meet is your meet. The two of you can easily place in the top 2. Make me proud."

The two girls looked nothing alike, except for the fact that they look like runners. Leslie Graham was a senior with a short blond bob and green eyes. She was about 5'2 and had a very shy personality. Jade George was 5'8 with long dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She was quirky spitfire who wasn't afraid to get in anyone's face.

Kurt went back behind the lines and stared at the uniforms in horror. These things were not flattering on anyone. Even the most skinny of the girls looked like they gained about five pounds. If only he could get his hands on some of them. He'd make them into something so fabulous that people's head would explode.

The girls' race passed with a blur and now Kurt stepped onto the line. He took a deep breath, put his IPod in his bag and placed it against the fence. He took off his sweats, hoodie and T-shirt and threw them on the ground. It was only him and Puck running for McKinley today. They stepped up the line and Kurt glanced to the right and saw the Dalton boys again. Their uniforms were the basic dark blue shorts and tank top with red lettering. The short boy with the curly hair was right beside him. He somehow managed to make an unattractive look hot.

"Good luck today!"

Kurt smirked. "You too, see you at the finish line."

The man holding the guy called the minuet mark. Kurt put his right leg forward, took a deep breath and waited. Then he heard the gun go off and he took off. He needed to get out and lead the pack, not get caught up in it. He fought his way up to the front and was leading with that Anderson boy and some kid from Caramel High. He needed to keep ahead. Luckily, he remembered the course pretty well. He wasn't about the go out in first yet, the short one might use him as a wind block and that was not okay.

Kurt had to hand it to him, Anderson was a great runner, not as great as Kurt, but pretty decent. For someone so short, he kept up. Kurt kept up his breathing; they were coming up to the two mile mark. It was Kurt and Anderson leading the pack with a couple of runner trailing behind them. Kurt could hear Puck in that group. Kurt started to play a song in his head, which was something he did every meet. Today, his mind was playing some Killswitch Engage, He blamed Finn for that one. He didn't realize he was picking up the pace until he was in the lead and the finish line was coming up. He forced himself to run faster, to start his sprint. He ran the last 200 meters in a full out sprint, gasping. When he passed the finish line, he stopped and gasped as Anderson passed through a few seconds later.

"Great Race. You're an amazing runner."

Kurt smiled the best he could, and extended out a hand. "You too."

The other runners started arriving then, Puck placing 7th overall. It was a pretty awesome meet. After they checked the times, Kurt coming in at a 17:56, they were about to load back on the bus when it happened. He had just grabbed his bag and clothes when he heard his name being called. It was Anderson.

"Hey, Kurt, I just wanted to say good race again. I'm Blaine by the way."

Just when Kurt was about to reply with a witty answer, Coach Sylvester started to yell at him, telling him to get his pear-shaped hips on the damn bus. Kurt smiled apologetically and took off, waving. When he sat down on the bus and dug through his clothes, he saw a number had been slipped into this hoodie. This was going to be an interesting season.


End file.
